


Coat Check

by ShallowGenePool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Excessive use of the F word, Humor, Loki/Steve Rogers Cameo, M/M, Misplaced jealousy, Possessive Logan, Possible Dopamine Addiction, Scott Summers - Potty Mouth, Socially Awkward Scott, Top Logan, Warren is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because misplaced jealousy can sometimes lead to the best of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat Check

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Characters are not mine, if they were the movies would be a lot more like this.
> 
> The words below are a result of a rabid plot bunny that would not go away. Whilst about 40k words into writing my romantic Stoki fic, I had the bright idea to have Steve ask another team leader how they deal with the team dynamic and dating, and once I had written that scene, well.. Scott and Logan refused to shut the hell up so this is the result. I assure you the Steve version of events contains a lot less swear words and sex. He is Steve after all.

Scott was trying, he really was. It's just that while most people here were either super-powered or mutants, he really didn't have that much in common with them, the only things he can really talk about are maths or fighting, so unless he wants to get stuck talking to Reed Richards _again_ about the pros and cons of advanced string theory.. Hence the fact he was now manfully brooding (pouting) to himself over by the canapés and trying to decide whether or not he should risk eating the somewhat dubious looking hors d'oeuvre.

It also has nothing to do with the fact that upon arriving, Logan had all but run off to speak with some guy called Bucky, leaving Scott all on his lonesome with his wine spritzer.

 _Seriously, who the fuck calls himself Bucky?_ Scott really isn't pouting over this. _Nuh uh._

His red-tinted glasses sweep the room, and he keeps his face carefully blank. To an outsider, Scott is sure he portrays the image he wants, standoffish and aloof, keeping some distance between himself and the outside world. It's more the fact he is _extremely_ socially awkward and has no real grasp on the niceties such as small-talk. Charles was more inclined to have him train in the Danger Room than head off to a party.

He spots Warren making a complete ass of himself as usual and fights down the urge to snort aloud as the tall and attractive dark haired man he has been hitting on appears to lose all patience and looks to be giving Warren a piece of his mind.

_Well done Bird-brain._

The guys vibrant green eyes flash in anger as Warren reaches out an arm to try and pull the man back closer to him, and this only seems to attract the attention of none other than Steve Rogers, _Captain America himself!_

If Scott is being totally honest, as a kid he was a big fan, All-American good guy, fighting for the underdog, Scott can totally relate.

_Plus we both had really shitty childhoods._

At that he does allow a small snort and checks about to see that no-one noticed. Thankfully no-one has, and he schools his face into a mask of cool indifference, praying internally that he will be left alone. Damn Logan for leaving him here on his own.

Rogers appears to have stepped between them, putting himself as a shield to the gentleman against Warren, the good Captains' face looks none too pleased with Warren as well. The subtle possessiveness of the other gentleman's hand on Rogers' arm appears to be a noticeable tell, because the Captain certainly doesn't appears to be in any hurry to move it, if anything it seems to be calming him down as he leans towards the other man.

_Well well, maybe we have more in common other than leading a bunch of misfits._

He allows himself a small sip of his wine, and sweeps the room again, hoping to spot Logan, somewhere, anywhere, all the while trying desperately not to grind his teeth at the thought of being here. _Alone._

It's because of this distraction that he misses company sidling up to him, and it's not until he hears a cleared throat that he looks over in that direction. As he turns, he cant help but freeze.

 _Captain America_ is stood next to him.

_Oh shit. Do. Not. Hyperventilate._

Scott allows himself a moment to try and calm himself, a small blush creeping up his neck. He clears his throat, trying to clear the squeak he knows is hiding there, and allows another sip of wine to buy himself a touch more time.

"Ah, Captain America. Good to see you." There, that sounded fine, surely. Perhaps a touch pompous, but then Scott is sure most people expect that.

"Please, call me Steve." And dammit, the guy breaks out a dimple when he smiles crookedly at Scott.

Scott clears his throat a little. "Scott. Scott Summers." And give a slight dip of his head in acknowledgement.

"Also known as Cyclops, great team you have there." And that all too genuine smile blazes at Scott, fan-boy flail-mode is becoming more and more likely by the _nano-second._

"Ahm, yes, thank you. I have heard some good things of the Avengers as well." _Way to pay a compliment, Slim._

And _dammit_ , he hates it when his thoughts sound just like Logan. But then _Steve_ doesn't appear to mind at all and takes a sip of what Scott is sure is just a club soda.

"So, I err.. Wanted to ask you something." And Scott notices that Steve is blushing a little.

 _What on Earth could Captain America have to blush about?_  For all his nervousness at having to speak with him, Scott cant help but he intrigued.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I remember being told, that you, well you were involved with one of your team members.. Err, you know. Umm.. Dating and such."

Scott's eyes widen, and it's a damn good thing he's wearing those glasses or he is sure he would be looking like a rabbit in the road facing down a fucking _tank_. As it is, he manages to only let his eyebrows raise a fraction.

_So much for keeping Logan on the down-low for the time being._

He stops his face from scowling, but would lay good odds that _Bird-brain_ couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut _again._ After all, it's not _Scott's_ fault they got caught in the Danger Room mid-coitus by Ororo. And it could possibly have been a little his fault when they were found in Scott's classroom by Hank, Logan on his knees sucking on.. Scott's eyes cross a little at the memory. And yeah, it was _totally_ Scott's fault when Scott was caught returning the favour out in the garage, by Kitty. It's just not fair that Logan has this way of turning Scott's genius brain to absolute _goo_ with just a look and a growl.

Knowing he has totally zoned out there, he tries and fails to try and guess what Steve has said while he's been off in lala- _Logan_ -land.

_Fucking ass-hat. Leaving me here on my own._

"Sorry?" Scott cringes as it leaves himself open for ridicule.

All he gets is the patented Rogers Beaming Smile in return. And if he wasn't so up to his fucking neck in absolute lust with Logan, he would totally be digging Steve right now. As it is, Scott appears to prefer his guys with hairy chests, serious bed hair and the ability to down a keg of beer in one sitting. The claw fetish and Logan being _really_ well blessed in the dick department may also be a factor.

"I was asking how you dealt with dating a member of your team, err.. Dr Grey?" Steve looks a little sheepish. "My condolences, by the way." And Scott allows himself a moment to breathe.

Of course he was on about Jean. No-one on the team is stupid enough to say a word about Logan banging Scott like a _drum_ any chance he gets for the last nine months. _The guy has fucking Adamantium claws for fucks sake!_

"Oh, thank you. It's gotten easier." _Copious amount of dopamine do wonders for helping a guy cope._ "Why do you ask?" And Scott allows his eyes to slide over in the general direction of the tall dark and handsome gentleman he saw with Steve earlier.

"Err.." And he watches as Steve's eyes also slide over in the same direction, his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

 _And here I thought I was the socially inept one. Smitten as all fuck by the looks of it, atleast he has good taste._ And Scott allows himself to show a little smile.

"He looks familiar, though I don't recall him."

Tall dark and handsome looks over, his eyes narrowing a little until Steve sends him a megawatt of a smile and tops it off with _both_ dimples and a slight eye crinkle. Tall dark and handsome folds like a guy holding nothing but a pair of threes when he knows the other guy has a royal flush in the face of _that_ onslaught.

_Thanks for card tips, honey._

Scott stifles the urge to brood over the fact Logan _still_ hasn't appeared, whilst tall dark and handsome looks about ready to swoon.

"Loki." And Scott can tell without looking there's still a genuine smile in that voice.

Scott takes a moment to boggle internally about this. Though if he's honest he can't say that he is too surprised. If anyone's going to try and reform a supervillian it's going to be Captain America. Scott's not so sure about his methods for doing so though, as he's pretty sure the rumours are that he's more vanilla than Scott was when he was with _Jean._ _And that's a dim and distant past._

"You just have to remember to treat them no differently." Steve looks a little concerned and Scott breaks his cardinal rule of social functions and lays a somewhat friendly hand on Steve's shoulder for but a moment. "It only causes problems in the long run."

_And if there's one thing Logan is, he's a rebellious fucker!_

Scott swiftly removes his hand, but gets another beam of a smile from Steve. _Close call!_

"Thank you, I appreciate it." And then Steve commits the biggest of sins Scott could ever imagine and rests his hand on Scott's shoulder in return.

The contact is only there for a moment, but Scott's discomfort level surely spiked through the ceiling. Only people Scott has known for _years_ are allowed the simple pleasure of touching outer body parts with atleast _two_ layers of clothing covering them. _It's a damn rule!_

But Steve isn't to know this, and Scott gives himself a moment to recover, breathing heavily through his nose. Which is all he really has as Logan appears as if by magic at his side, a low growl in his throat. And it's like a switch being flipped in Scott's brain, all discomfort at the situation vanishing to be replaced by a swift tightening in his trousers.

_I'm such a fucking horn-dog for this guy._

"Problem here, Cyke?" Logan growls in Scott's ear and Scott has to fight the urge to whimper and rest back into Logan's chest at the sound.

"No Logan, thank you. Steve and I were just having a conversation." _Thank fuck you are here, he touched my arm, please don't let me have a meltdown in public!_

Another growl. " _Steve_ , eh?" And Scott chances a look at Logan to see eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Oh crap._

"Err.. Yeah, one team leader to another." Steve states sheepishly.

Logan allows his eyes to open just a touch. At times like these, Scott _really_ wishes he could look Logan in the eyes, tell him he's a possessive jealous douche of a man and then drag him off to the nearest bathroom stall and blow him.

And apparently the last part has caused a burst of Scott's pheromones to waft Logan's way if the flaring of nostrils and barely disguised lust are anything to go by. To an outsider, Logan's face has taken on a surly look and most people would back off, unfortunately most people aren't Steve Rogers.

"Everything okay here? Scott?" The poor sap means well, Scott is sure he does, he's like apple pie, sunshine and puppies. But saying Scott's name in a concerned tone is just asking for bother.

"It's all good." _Not even a tremor, bravo Scotty!_ Now if they can just hold it together, everyone might make it out in one piece.

"Yeah Rogers, it's all peachy." Logan all but snarls. Scott's dick throbs in response.

_It's like Pavlov's fucking dog._

"If you'll excuse us, Steve, I really need to have a word with Logan. In private." And Scott can feel Logan seething quietly beside him and it's like some fucked up feedback loop of lust and growling between them and it's going to end in fireworks if Scott's _really_ fucking lucky.

_Sorry Jean, I am sure wherever you are you are just hanging your head in shame at me._

Scott rolls his eyes. Thankfully unseen.

 _More like she would have asked to watch._ Because nothing seemed to get her more amped up than Scott having a kinky dream involving Logan when he and Jean were together.

_Sick puppies, the lot of us._

He and Logan quickly make a break for it when tall dark and apparently not completely bat-shit crazy appears to saunter over and Steve's attention is diverted, it's as if there are just the two of them in the room.

_Nice to know Captain America thinks with his dick as well._

Because the room could be filled with crazed ninjas and those two wouldn't stop making googoo eyes at each other.

_Lucky fuckers!_

What Scott wouldn't give to be able to eye-fuck Logan whenever the mood struck.

Because screwing like a pair of fucking _wildcats_ in the room next to _Leech_ is wrong. _Apparently. Thanks Charlie.._ But getting caught was so worth it, because Logan had said Scott's eyes were _beautiful._

Scott sighs internally, and allows himself to be led/dragged out of the room, down a corridor and into what looks to be a currently abandoned coat check room. He has about three seconds to take in his surroundings before being pushed up against a small table, the coats atop it falling to the floor. And after that about two more seconds before his six foot three frame is lifted upon it by Logan's shorter _(I'm six one Bub, hardly a fricken dwarf.)_ but more powerful body.

And Scott's as hard as a fucking rock, Logan's powerful thigh bullying it's way between his legs and rubbing mercilessly, hard and wet open mouthed kisses being applied to his neck.

_Oh fuck._

"What were you doing Cyke? I can fucking smell him on you. Were you leading him on?"

"No.. no.. Wasn't.. Leading.. Him on.. Logan." Scott pants breathlessly. Logan's teeth now gnawing on Scott's neck just the way he likes it.

"He touched your arm" Logan growls low. " _No-one_ touches you, Cyke. It's a fucking _rule!_ " _And oh god, that growl!_ Causing Scott to moan and let his head roll backwards allowing more access.

And now Logan's hands clench tightly at Scott's waist, and not only is Scott going to have to break out the turtle-neck again, those bruises Logan's going to leave on his hips are going to mean no low slung shorts either.

"Promise, no-one but you, Logan, no-one." Because now Logan, the devious bastard that he is, has his hand in Scott's trousers, in his boxers, and jacking him just the way he likes it. Devious _talented_ bastard.

"You're mine, Scotty." And Scott thinks this could be Heaven. So infrequent for Logan to call him by his name, throwing out _Cyke_ and _Slim_ , it's like a balm to his soul and he grips Logan's biceps and holds on for the ride.

"Show me. C'mon big guy." Scott groans into Logan's shoulder before being forced into a possessive and forceful kiss, Logan's hand doing the amazing turn at the end of Scott's dick that turns his brain to silly putty. A growl from Logan is the only warning he gets before he's lifted up, and his trousers and boxers pushed to his ankles.

The messy kisses to his neck resume before two blunt fingers are pushed to his lips and work their way quickly into Scott's mouth. And Scott laves them with his tongue, getting them good and wet, sucking on them like another part of Logan's he really wouldn't mind getting into his mouth. All the while Logan hasn't been idle as Scott has a moment of clarity from the lust induced haze to find his shirt now fully open and Logan now planting wet and sloppy kisses on Scott's pecs before dragging his teeth over a nipple.

_I'm such a lucky fucking bastard._

Scott arches his back. Logan really knows how to hit _all_ of Scott's buttons. The man may infuriate him at times, but he can also have Scott so fucked out it quiets his all too active brain and just lets him _be._

And now those oh so _wet_ fingers trail down Scott's chest for a moment following Logan's sinful mouth. A lave of Scott's abdominals and a dip of the tongue in his naval and then, oh yeah. _Show time!_

Some call him a Neanderthal, others call him a thug, a brute and a feral beast. Scott calls him a fucking _sex god_ , and the man has a talent for sucking dick like no other. Not that he has much to compare it to. _Sorry Jean._ With the perfect amount of suction and tongue to the top half of his meat and the sudden intrusion of Logan sticking not one but _both_ of those fingers into his ass has Scott so lost in the moment that he cracks his head on the wall behind him, nearly dislodging his glasses.

He gives a slight noise of discomfort before Logan is back up claiming Scott's mouth like it's going out of fashion, Scott tasting a little of himself on Logan's tongue. He feels Logan's hands move to his face, making sure his glasses are in place, a hand to the back of his head shielding him from further damage.

"Careful there, Slim." And Scott can _feel_ the affection in Logan's tones even as he's claiming every inch of Scott's body with his fingers, lips and tongue. Then some poor bastards coat has been sandwiched between Scott and the wall, and it's going to be covered in who knows what by the end of all this.

And then Logan's working Scott's body like a finely tuned instrument, getting all the sounds he can out of him. Those oh so talented fingers back in Scott's ass, working him open, twisting and stretching, going straight for that hot spot deep inside with extreme precision.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck!" Scott moans as Logan's fingers give that nub a good jab.

"Shhhh. You don't wanna get us caught do you babe?" Though the tone of voice says _who the fuck cares, I am so gonna nail you regardless._

And yeah, Scott admits he gets caught up in the moment, but _seriously,_ if the sex is that good, you have to _vocalise._ Those so talented fingers have now gone from two to three and giving Scott the most wonderful stretch and burn, and Scott can help but hump down on them just a little.

"Greedy little bitch." Is growled against Scott's skin, and that tongue returns to working up and down Scott's length. _Yeah like that is going to do any good at getting me to behave, dip-wad._

"Your.. Greedy little.. Bitch.." Scott huffs, mouth falling open as his brain surely melts from the onslaught of those talented fingers. "C'mon lover, give it to me." And he arches again, trying to get those fingers as deep as they'll go.

And then those fingers are gone and Scott mourns their loss for a few moments before he allows his eyes to open, to see the sight of his lover lubing up himself up. Where he got lube from Scott has no idea, though he has a good notion that he carries it on him at all times.

_And he calls me a fucking Boy Scout.._

_Again. Luckiest fucking bastard ever. So getting nailed._

"Ready for me, Scotty?" _Mmmmm._

And that's eleven inches of _oh hell yeah_ that's going just where it's meant to. And instead of saying a word, Scott grips the backs of his thighs and pulls his legs as far apart as they'll go. Which is _pretty damn far,_ thanks to all those Danger Room workouts.

"Oh fuck. Scott." And Logan sounds a tad breathless, a little in awe. His eyes glazed with lust as he just seems to stare at Scott's hole. A lesser man might blush, but he's so damned horny.

"Logan." And even though he knows Logan can't see his eyes, it feels like he's boring into Scott's soul with that look as he closes in, and then, that tightness, that blissful stretch of the head meeting sphincter muscle. A little give and Logan slides right on in.

_Result!_

"You're mine." Logan states looking straight at Scott. And Scott knows it's true, ever since that first sloppy drunken kiss in the kitchen whilst the rest of the house partied on unaware.

"Yes." And Scott knows he sounds breathless, he also knows if anyone ever heard them, they would _never_ fucking believe it.

And then Logan's working his way in, starting shallow and working his way deeper. That dick of his, hot and heavy scoring Scott from the inside. And the moment he hits Scott's prostate he knows he's a goner. He gives a loud breathy moan at the feeling and Logan begins to pick up the pace, jabbing that most sensitive of places on _every. Damn. Thrust._

_Can I get a Hallelujah?_

"Oh shit, can't get enough of you, Scott." Logan's forehead resting in the crook of Scott's neck. "So damn tight, oh fuck."

Those hips of Logan's piston back and forth in deep measured strokes and Scott cants his hips at just the right angle. _All those years of math finally pay off, Charles would be so proud._

 _And oh hell yeah, right there. Every stroke._ The man is trying to kill him.

Scott's hand moves to try and speed things along a little, but it is swiftly grabbed and then both are held above Scott's head by those thick blunt fingers that Scott admits are a fucking turn on as well.

"Nuh uh. Just.. From.. My.. Dick." Logan pants, jabbing Scott's prostate on each word.

And yeah, it's not gonna be long before that's gonna happen, though knowing Logan he will just keep screwing Scott's brains out until he gives him a double whammy. _Did I mention luckiest bastard ever?_

"So tight.. Oh Scotty.." Is growled into his neck. All Scott can do is moan in response. "Like your ass was made for me.." And Scott's head lolls back with another moan, silently agreeing one hundred and ten percent.

Scott feels his orgasm begin to coil deep within, his body winding itself tight like a bow string.

"Close?" Is muttered in his ear, before a wet stripe is licked down his clavicle.

"So close.. Logan.. I.." _Just fucking say it._

"Yeah.. Never just been sex, Scotty.." Another jab in just the right place before dragging back out. "Never just fucking." Jab.

"Oh god, Logan." Because seriously, blissed out here.

"I. Love you. Scott." _Oh fuck!_ "Come on beautiful. Break for me."

And Scott does, it's like someone throwing a half brick at a mirror. The feeling, raw and sharp and completely freeing. Feeling his spend hit his own chest, painting the bottom of his chin. And that feeling of hot wetness as Logan finally spurts within him with a roar.

They lay there for a moment, sweating hard and breathing heavily. It's an unspoken agreement, just like the first rule of X-Club, where no-one mentions that Scott and Logan are Scott-and-Logan, both of them don't use the L word.

_Fuck it!_

"Love you too, Logan." _For better and probably for fucking worse, I really do._

"Mmmm, Scott. Just perfect." And Scott's chest and neck and chin are nuzzled gently, being cleaned as Logan slowly withdraws with a wet pop and Scott's going to be feeling that for a couple of hours. They share a sloppy kiss, Logan sharing Scott's flavour with him, arms tangled gently.

"When you two are quite finished rutting.." Comes a snarky and somewhat snooty voice.

_Fucking Bird-brain._

Logan just favours Warren with a glare but covers Scott as best he can with his body. Like Scott is into blond and brain-dead, when he can have hairy, hot and horny. _Yeah right. Trust him to spoil the fantastic afterglow._

"Fuck off Bird-brain." And it takes a moment to realise they have both said it at the same time. A grin is shared as Warren puts on what he thinks is an effective glare and flounces out of the room.

"Mmm.. Up you get, Slim." As Logan peppers Scott's neck and jaw-line with kisses. Scott lets his legs fall back down on to the table top and Logan makes good time with trying to straighten their tuxedos as best he can.

"Let's get you home, and showered." _Round two?_ "And then get you to bed." _Seriously rounds two AND three, and they have only just come down from this dopamine high. Seriously. Luckiest! Bastard! Ever!_

 

**Fin.**


End file.
